


I love this life

by Midnight_City



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_City/pseuds/Midnight_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries you are going to have to read it to find out. This is my first fanfic so tell me how I did. I had no idea what to name this I am sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love this life

**Author's Note:**

> No flames. please. This is a normal au. This is a short thing that went off the top of my head. I have not been writing fanfic for the longest time so lets not be jerks about it.

" Maya?" Alex yelled.

"Nicolas?"

No sign of either. Maya was only 6 months old, so calling her was stupid and Nicolas is deaf so yelling for either of them was useless. Alex stepped out of the nursery and started to go down the stairs that would lead to the living room. But before she even got entirely down the stairs she saw her husband.

It was a sight to behold.

There was Nicolas alright sitting on the sofa cradling Maya as she slept peacefully. She remembered the day Maya was born, remembered the hours of pain, but most of all she remembered when she first held Maya with Nicolas by her side. Maya was a mirror reflection of Alex from head to toe. But that’s not what made that day special. The way Nicolas looked in that moment was breathtaking she never saw him be as gentle with anyone besides her but the way he held Maya so safe, so caring he was just elated to be a father. How could Alex ask for more ?

Alex made her way towards the two, when she got close enough she leaned in to give Nicolas a quick kiss on his cheek. That seemed to get his attention, at first he looked surprised that she snuck up on him like that, once the actual surprise warn off he looked calm slowly bringing the still sleeping Maya 's head to rest on his neck leaving a space that Alex fit in perfectly. Nicolas put his arm around Alex securing her on his lap, while she busied herself giving Maya little kisses to wake her up. Nicolas retracted his arm from Maya so Alex could grab the bundle of joy. Maya soon woke with one final kiss from her loving Mother. Maya looked like she was about to whine but Nicolas ran his huge hand through her black tresses relaxing her. After she was calmed down she was just as happy as ever grabbing and gurgling at Nicolas and Alex. Maya had latched onto Alex's hand and with her other hand tugged on Nicolas's shirt as if she couldn't get any more adorable. Alex rested her head on Nicolas's shoulder, Nicolas laying his head on top of her's and Maya still gurgling happily. This was her life and she was so happy it was hers. Alex knew she would never be happy anywhere but with her family.


End file.
